Wasserphoenix
Sie ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen, einem Kat und einem blauen und roten Auge mit einer weißen Pfote (org.: Waterphoenix) Familie und anderes Mutter - Schwarzdornethumb|Wasserphoenix Vater - Todesbeere Bruder - Waschbärpfote Clan - FinsternisClan Mentor - Sturmflug Schüler - Waschbärpfote Bücher - sie kommt in denen vor wo Mondfrost die Prophezeiung aussprach wo sich ein neuer Clan aufbauen wird Geschichte Diese Katze wurde schon geboren als der neue Clan erst erschaffen wurde. Ihre Mutter war eine kleine schwarze Kätzin mit eiskalten blauen Augen, und ihr Vater ein tiefschwarzer Kater mit flammenden roten Augen und einem roten Muster. Sie wurde von Sturmflug einer sehr reizbaren großen grauen Kätzin trainiert. Ihr Clan lebte zwischen dem Wald und den Zweibeinerort. Sie nahm sich die Anführerin immer als Vorbild, sie hieß Seele der Finsternis, ''viele erzählen das sie eine dunkle Seite von jemanden ist der schon tot ist. Sie hatte immer schon davon geträumt ein Wächter zu werden, doch wurde sie nur ein Krieger. Als Kriegerin bekam sie einen Bruder, er hieß Waschbärjunges. Sie hatte ihn sehr lieb und kümmerte sich meistens wenn ihre Mutter und Vater jagen oder auf Patrouille waren. Ich durfte ihren Bruder als Schüler nehmen und lehrte ihm alles was sie wusste. Sie ging einmal mit ihm in tief in den Wald hinein. Sie roch viele verschiedene Gerüche von Katzen, und war sich auf einmal unwohl. Sie sagte ihren Bruder sie sollten jetzt gehen aber der war gerade dabei beschäftigt einer Maus hinterher zu jagen, sie rief ihn immer wieder, doch plötzlich hörte sie ihn nicht mehr. Sie lief und endeckte ihn auf den Boden, blutverschmiert, reglos und man sah das semtliche Knochen von ihm gebrochen wurden. Sie schrie voller Verzweiflung und fing an zu weinen. 5 Katzen umkreisten sie und knurrten bedrohlich. Sie fauchte und fragte was sie mir ihrem Bruder angstellt hatten. Ein großer roter Kater tritt vor und sagte wer Beute stiehlt und in falsches Territorium eintritt muss dafür büsen. Sie flachte ihn eine mit ihren Krallen, nahm ihm am Genick und lief so schnell sie konnte zurück. Alle waren traurig und schwörten diese Katzen würden dafür doppelt bezahlen. Herz der Finsternis und Macht der Finsternis, zwei ältere Wächter, wollten mit diesen Katzen ''reden. Als sie zurück kamen hatten sie eine Katze mitgenommen, und wollten sie gefangen halten. Bei einer großen Versammlung hatte sie die Ehre eine Drohung auszusprechen zu dürfen. Sie sagte wenn sie nicht ein Teil des Territoriums teilen würden und nicht sich entschuldigen würden was sie dem Schüler ihres Clan s angetan haben, würden sie die gefangene Katze töten. Feuerstern, der rote Kater mit dem sie einmal gesprochen hatte sagte er würde es sich überlegen. Wasserphoenix war nicht gerade begeistert das er so lange nachdenken musste und nicht gleich handelte. Quotes Wasserphoenix - Was hast du ihm nur angetan?! Feuerstern - Wenn jemand Beute stiehlt oder in ein fremdes Territorium betritt muss er dafür büsen. Wasserphoenix - Das wirst du noch sher breuen du Fuchsdung! Die Rache ist nah! Feuerstern - Das werden wir ja noch sehen! ...................................................................................... Wasserphoenix - Ich will dir einen Vorschlag machen. Entweder du gibst uns ein Teil deines Territoirums und entschuldigs dich das du einen chüler unseres Clans getötet hast, oder diese kleine Kätzin wird in den SternenClan wandern! Du hast die Wahl! Feuerstern - Lass mir einen Tag zeit um zu überlegen, dann bekommst du deine Antwort! Wasserphoenix - Feigling! Wieso entscheidust du nicht jetzt? Nur um so mehr muss sie leiden! Feuerstern - Bitte! Geb mir Zeit bis morgen! Wasserphoenix - Im Morgengrauen, hier. Keine Sekunde später!